


Distractions

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: “What’s so wrong with that? We’ve got plenty of time to study later.” Liam closed the small gap between them, shifting until he was pressed tightly against Zayn’s side. He leaned forward, licking a stripe up the side of Zayn’s ear. “C’mon, Z,” Liam murmured. “You really want to study right now?”





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Do it now, or we won’t have sex for a month.”

It’s not that Liam was _trying_ to get out of studying because he wasn’t. Honestly. It’s just that, well, studying was _boring_. Seriously, Liam was so bored he could _cry_. Logically he knew he should study—statistics was hard in and of itself, but their professor was especially brutal—but he just couldn’t _focus_. He felt that he had done his part for the moment—a solid fifteen minutes was plenty of study time for now, wasn’t it?

Apparently, Zayn didn’t agree if the glares he was sending Liam’s way were anything to go by.

“Liam knock it off. ‘M trying to study.”

Liam focused his gaze on Zayn, widening his eyes in a faux innocent look. “I’m not doing anything, though.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows as he slowly lowered his glare to Liam’s hand—the hand that was slowly creeping its way up his thigh.

Okay, so maybe Liam was doing something, but, “But I’m sooo bored, Z. Studying sucks, and we both know you don’t need to. C’mon, lets just pick up where we left off later, yeah?” Liam inched his way closer, giving Zayn an easy grin. Really, they could be doing things that were much, much more fun.

“Liam, you and I both know that there’ll be no more studying tonight if we do _that_.” Liam watched as Zayn seemingly doubled his effort to glare Liam’s hand off his thigh. Liam couldn’t help but feel a little victorious at the fact that Zayn didn’t _actually_ physically remove his hand. Small victories.

“What’s so wrong with that? We’ve got plenty of time to study later.” Liam closed the small gap between them, shifting until he was pressed tightly against Zayn’s side. He leaned forward, licking a stripe up the side of Zayn’s ear. “C’mon, Z,” Liam murmured. “You really want to study right now?”

He didn’t give Zayn anytime to respond, instead he attached his lips to the column of Zayn’s throat, sucking and biting a mark he _knew_ would drive Zayn crazy. He heard Zayn take in a deep breath before—

“You’re a bastard,” he muttered, but Liam knew he was victorious when Zayn relaxed in his hold, his hands coming up to grip Liam’s hips.

Liam let out a chuckle against the skin under his lips. “Mmm, but you like it.” Liam tongued a hot trail up Zayn’s throat and down his jaw before dropping himself in Zayn’s lap. “You’re so easy for me, baby.”

Zayn let out a soft groan, his fingers digging into Liam’s hips, something that drove Liam _wild_ —the thought of the bruises lingering always made Liam’s head spin with pure _want_ —which Zayn _knew_. And he’d called Liam a bastard.

Liam decided to return the favor, skating his hands up Zayn’s sides, pushing them up and behind his neck and twisting them into the locks around his nape. He gave a slight tug, jerking Zayn’s head back so he could once again place his lips on Zayn’s neck.

“Fuck, Li,” Zayn groaned out. Liam couldn’t stop the smirk that spread over his lips. Zayn really was so easy, especially when Liam knew him as well as he did. “You’re a fucking menace.”

Liam hummed against the warmth of Zayn’s throat, delighting in the way it made goose bumps rise along Zayn’s skin. He ground his hips down, sucking a particularly brutal mark into his skin before lightly biting down. Zayn’s own hips jerked up to meet Liam’s, his fingers digging even _harder_ into Liam’s hips, and his mouth practically fucking watered at the though of the marks he’d no doubt see tomorrow.

“Your fucking mouth, Liam, Christ.” Zayn was panting above him, and Liam felt a thrill run through him. Zayn was already _so_ worked up and they had only just begun. Liam had so many plans for him.

“Mmm,” Liam hummed. He ran his tongue approvingly over the dark red splotch on Zayn’s throat. “Better ‘an studying, innit?” And Liam should’ve known better, he _really_ should have, because next thing he knew Zayn was roughly shoving Liam off his lap—which, rude, Liam was quite comfortable, thanks—and rocketing himself halfway across the room.

“No, no Liam,” Zayn said. He stuck a hand up, pointing an accusatory finger at Liam. “We’re supposed to be studying, and you’re not going to distract me with _sex_!” Zayn’s voice raised an octave as he spoke, his words seeming to get more hysterical the more he thought about what Liam was attempting to do. And, okay, Liam would admit it was a little devious, but it was also _ingenious_. Zayn hardly ever said no to sex, which totally explained the way Liam was pouting at him now.

“But, Zayn—”

“No! There’s no buts! We’re studying, and you can take your ridiculously attractive face and your sinfully skilled lips and _shove it_ , Liam Payne.” Liam had to suppress a smirk at Zayn’s words _and_ the fact that he kept glancing down to Liam’s ‘sinfully skilled lips.’ Zayn had such a way with words, really. He also had a weak spot for Liam’s pout, which Liam knew. He wasn’t above using such measures.

What looked like panic started rising in Zayn’s already crazed eyes—he looked completely insane with the mussed-up hair and borderline manic look on his face—and he started rapidly shaking his head at Liam. “I’m not going to fall victim to your stupid fucking puppy dog eyes, Liam. It’s not going to happen. We’re _studying_ , and we’re doing it _now._ ”

He strode across the room, back to the bed Liam was still sprawled on, before picking his book up and shoving it at Liam. Liam wasn’t quite ready to give up yet. He reached out to take the book from Zayn, brushing his fingers down his arms before wrapping them around the spine. He didn’t take it yet, though.

“Liam,” Zayn croaked out. “Take the book and fucking study.” Liam was impressed, Zayn’s voice only cracked, like, three times.

Liam looked up at Zayn from under his lashes, batting them slowly before sending him a shy smile. He was playing dirty and they both knew it.

“I’m so down for studying, Z. But what I want to study? It doesn’t involve a book, love.”

Liam forced down a victorious smile as Zayn choked.

“ _Liam,_ ” Zayn breathed, and his hand started slowly lowering the book. Liam finally let a grin steal over his lips because _sweet, sweet victory._ He was too quick to celebrate, apparently.

“ _No._ ” Zayn quickly raised the book, once again shoving it towards Liam. “Study, Liam. Do it now, or we won’t have sex for a month.”

This time it was Liam’s turn to choke because that was Zayn’s _serious voice_ —even if it was slightly undermined by the tremble in his hand and waver in his voice. When Liam met Zayn’s gaze to see if he was serious, he found shock reflected on Zayn’s own face. Obviously, he’d surprised even himself with the force behind his words.

“You’re not serious,” Liam couldn’t help but ask because a _month_? They could barely go two days, neither of them would last that long.

But Zayn only straightened his spine, lifting his chin and shaking the book in Liam’s face once more. “Deadly. So, you better take the fucking book or you’ll be getting to know your hand a lot better the next few weeks.”

Liam narrowed his eyes, waiting for Zayn to back down. He’d hoped Zayn would break eye contact, look away and admit that it was an empty threat. Liam was sorely disappointed when all Zayn did was raise his eyebrows in a challenge.

Liam heaved out a sigh, taking the book from Zayn’s hand and throwing himself back on the bed. “Fine,” he bit out. “But ‘m not gonna be happy about it.” Zayn only grinned triumphantly, moving forward to tuck himself into Liam’s side in a decidedly _non_ -sexual way. Liam didn’t even pretend not to pout.


End file.
